As discussed at length in my copending application, it is known to provide a baseball glove with a front piece of tough flexible sheet material, such as leather, and rear sheeting defining therewith a thumb stall and four other finger stalls together with a web between the thumb stall and the finger stall proximal thereto which accomodates a player's index finger or pointer.